Our Sanctuary
by Just4Geekz
Summary: Modern AU. Mikasa and Eren are forced to go into a foster home after Eren's parents are killed in a car accident. In the orphanage they make new friends including a certain impassive shorty.
1. Chapter 1

The car turned down a narrow dirt road that seemingly lead to nowhere. Eren sat beside me, if he was curious about where we were going he did well to hide it. My heart went out to him, these past few days he had gone from hell and back.

I turn my attention to the endless gathering of trees that surrounds us as we make our way to our new house. The man which had come to tell us of Eren's parents decease told us we would be transported to a place with kids like us who were without proper care. A foster home, he had called it.

When my parents died and all my relatives gathered to discuss 'important business'. I heard the word orphanage being used multiple times along with 'poor child' and 'god bless'. It wasn't until now that I realized that if Eren's parents hadn't taken me in, then I would've been living here long before now. Although, this arrangement was knowingly inevitable, I find myself still grateful for what was given to me.

The car slows down as it passes through rusty, weed infested gates and follows the circular driveway around the empty fountain. The statue in the middle of the fountain is a little hard to decipher at first but as you look closer you can make out a small child with a symbol of wings on his back.

I often recalled this symbol from my children's book I left back home, it is known as the wings of freedom from a Japanese mythological story about protection against beasts known as Titans.

Our new house was big and beautiful, a faded sage color with black shutters. White trellises climbed up either side, ivy snaking through the latticework. Our old house always had something crumbling or leaking and needing to be fixed. The new house was close to perfect.

The car comes to a stop causing my heart to begin racing with a million thoughts and worries which were ineffective until now. 'What if the kids don't like Eren and pick on him, or-'. My worries were interrupted as Eren finds my hand and fits it perfectly in the crook of his. His toothy smile scares my thoughts away as he leads me out of the car onto the driveway. Little white daisies peek out of the cracks in the brick driveway. I hear my foot steps echo against the floor while I make my way to the terrace.

The man in the black suit places what little we have beside our feet and drives away leaving us to an empty silence, something we haven't gotten used to yet. We both stare blankly at the big French doors in front of us, unprepared for what was behind them.

I took the initiative of ringing the door bell. Over the sound of the chime, a small gasp is heard, followed by rushed pounding of feet toward the door. I see Eren flinch as both sides of the French doors swing open revealing a young teenage girl with brown hair put together in a lazy pony tail and wide eyes behind a thick set of glasses.

We can visually see her breath come in and out of her slightly ajar mouth as she starts to grin crazily. I glance over at Eren and see a big pair of green eyes looking back at me. I squeeze his hand a little tighter and face towards the girl in front of me, "Is Mrs. Teresa here?" I ask, scooting unknowingly behind Eren. "You're the new kids, right?" she asks, ignoring my questions and opening the doors slightly more, motioning for us to come in.

Eren starts to walk inside, pulling me along with him. I cling onto his hand and enter the living room. I see two sets of stairs along both sides of the wall leading to a connected walkway and a row of doors along the wall. In the center of the ceiling is a huge chandelier that remains in silent beauty even when turned off. To the left is a doorway leading to a kitchen and another door leading to the dinning room. On the right is several book cases along the wall and a fireplace surrounded by a coffee table and a sofa. In the middle of the room is a circular, crimson rug with ivory designs embedded into the stitching.

"Teresa isn't home but, she'll be back any minute." The girl walks into the kitchen and calls over to us, "Would you guys like some tea?". I nod as she pours us both cups of the steamy black liquid.

She adjusts her glasses and looks at our connected hands, "Realationships aren't allowed between orphan children here but I'm sure-" "Oh, we aren't together" Eren chuckles nervously. "We're family" I add rolling my eyes. I'm used to this accusation by now. Everyone seems to think just because we care for each other than we must like one another in an intimate way, which is definitely not the case in our situation. "Oh" Hanji giggles, "Excuse my error."

I run my fingers along the hem of my black dress. It is a simple dress, plain and modest with a sash along my waist. It drops down to just above my knees. The cobweb lace is covered by my coat and my long black hair leaks down the back of it. The netting reaches down to my knuckles in a mature fashion.

I tug the ends of my coat down nervously, as I hear the motor of a vehicle pulling up onto the driveway. I hear a couple of voices from behind the doors four or maybe five. I scoot a little more towards Eren waiting for his warmth to give me the strength I need to face these people who were going to be apart of my new life.

The door opens, "Hey Hanji, did those kids come- oh." An orange haired girl smiles gently at us, she seems a little younger than Hanji but still older than we are. She walks over to us and sits down on the sofa. "Hello, my name is Petra".

She looks over to the people that joined her side a few moments earlier and points at a young man with grey eyes and rather pale brown hair. His bangs hung over his forehead, between his eyes. His clothes feature a simple long-sleeve white shirt with brown shoes and shorts. "This is Farlan."

Petra moves on to a short, young girl around our age with green eyes, and red hair in two pigtails. Her attire consisted of an orange button shirt with a vest and knee-high boots, "Isabel".

Then, she pointed to another boy around 13 to 14 years of age with short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating grey eyes with dark circles under them. He is quite short, but his physique is well-developed in musculature. He remains expressionless as he studies Eren and I closely "and this is Levi".

Isabel falls onto the couch in a sloppy manner and raises her eyebrows at us "and you guys are?". Eren immediately sits up, "oh um I'm Eren and-" Eren looks at me. "Mikasa" I say impassively, deciphering each person's personality as I begin to figure out which of them I could trust.

Farlan smiles handsomely, "Nice to meet you Eren and Mikasa, there are a couple more people coming but for now, Petra can show you guys to your rooms". I nod and follow Petra up the stairs, glancing back and meeting a mirror image of cold eyes belonging to the boy called Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

It'll be easy to adjust to this house. The rules are simple enough and most are normal like you must do your homework, brush your teeth, do chores, etc. Of course, living in a house like this, there are certain time schedules everyone has to comply to in order to prevent confrontation. Nothing too out of the ordinary, just things like you must be in your rooms at a certain time and stay there until supper. During this time we're expected to do our school work, clean our rooms and any other activity which requires a tranquil environment. Also, if you're late to dinner then assigns a punishment based on the severity.

Currently Mrs. Teresa is out on a business trip and won't be available to present herself for a while. Hanji has informed me that her occupation is very time consuming, so during her absence a man named Erwin, who also lives here will be in charge.

Unfortunately, the rooms are separated according to gender, so I won't be with Eren. Hanji and Petra room together and I room with Isabel and a girl named Annie who Petra tells me is sort of quiet and tends to stay away from everyone. I don't mind, in fact I prefer that sort of roommate. Eren's bedroom is down the hallway. He's going to live with Levi and Farlan while Erwin and Mike live across from them.

During my talk with Hanji, I was able to grasp the range of ages around the house. Isabel is 11 years old, Annie is 12 along with Eren and I. Petra is a year older than us. Levi, Farlan and Hanji are 14 and Erwin and Mike are both 17 years of age.

Eren and I are joining school a month into the school year. Petra filled me in on the basic information about the school. The school colors are crimson, white and black with the mascot as the titans. The junior and senior high schools are connected as one school and certain classes are decided purely on intellect rather than grade. Everyone is given a beginning of the year exam and based on your score you are either given gifted, intensive, or remedial courses.

Apparently to Petra, budget cuts are a major problem at school. The declining rate of the student body is what caused the junior and senior high schools to interconnect. The school can only afford a limited amount of academic teachers which causes some teachers to mandatorily perform double duty.

They also filled me in on some background information about some of the staff, not that it was required. The history and technology teacher for remedial classes, , is suppose to be really nice but, supposedly there are rumors of people seeing him drink alcohol during lunch and study hall. Although, there are also the same rumors going around about Mr. Pixis who is in charge of science, english and math for the gifted courses. Vice Principal Reeves, Hanji says is a little 'piggish', always trying to act important. On the other hand, Principal Fritz is the exact opposite, owning up to the 'couldn't care less' attitude. Our gym coach Sergeant Keith Shadis is known for being really strict and failing anyone who doesn't comply to his orders.

I can tell Eren is really excited about going to school which makes me happy. It'll be nice for him to make new friends and get his mind off of everything that has happened. It'll be a nice change of pace for the both of us.

* * *

"-Yeah so I grew up in a town called Shiganshina and spent my days picking up sticks. Let me tell you, that is a boring job..." Eren continues to babble on about himself while Levi zones him out with the last pair of headphones, leaving Farlan to listen to his whole life story.

"Hey dude, you want to go do something" he asks Eren, interrupting him in the middle of his story about the time where he twisted his ankle trying to learn how to sew.

"Sure!" Eren nods, a little too enthusiastically, unrelated to the two calm presences in the room with him.

Farlan throws a pencil at Levi in order to get his attention. Levi opens his eyes as the object hits his extremely toned chest. He glances at the room which surrounds him and his face immediately darkens in disgust. 'The brat hasn't even been here for a day and already managed to turn this room into a shit hole' he scowls.

"What?" Levi asks, narrowing his eyes at him.

Farlan who is oblivious to the mess that Eren caused repeats himself, "lets go do something."

"No" Levi replies, turning his body over in order to face the other wall, "And clean this shit up".

Eren grins, he can't put his finger on it but for some reason, in the short time he has known Levi, he has grown to like his blatant personality. Without another second, Eren gets off his bed and starts to clean up the mess.

About an hour later an alarm goes off all around the house which Farlan describes as the dinner bell. Eren chuckles at the thought of having a dinner bell but, as he sees everyone stop what they're doing to go downstairs to the dinning hall, he makes a mental note that being on time to supper is important in this house.

Back home, Eren was always out late and never made it to dinner on time. His mom would get slightly annoyed because his food was cold but other than that everyone was okay with him being tardy.

By the time Eren got to the table everyone was already seated along with 3 unfamiliar faces that he recalls being mentioned by the names of Annie, Erwin and Mike. Eren takes notice of the room, it has a rectangular, opaque glass table in the center of it, sitting on top of a marble floor. He sees the reflection of the chandelier on the ground which lights up the room. His old house was nurtured with natural light, nothing like this house where each window is shaded in velvet curtains.

Erwin is seated on one of the ends with Hanji on the other side of the table. Around the corner, on her right is Petra and Mikasa. Eren took the seat next to Mikasa and beside him is Annie. On the opposite side of the table, to Hanji's left is Isabel, Levi, Farlan than Mike. Beside Mike around the corner, is Erwin's spot.

In the middle of the table are four large bowls. All of them contain different substances creating a full course meal. The bowl all the way to the left is filled with mashed potatoes, followed by a salad bowl, sliced pork, and another one with bread rolls. The petite girl named Isabel is the first one to grab the bowl full of pork, she dumps some on her plate then passes it along.

Once everyone has had a chance to grab their food, they all start to converse amongst each other in small talk as they eat. "So Mikasa, Eren what do you guys think of this place so far?" Petra smiles looking between them. Eren doesn't finish chewing on a piece of meat before he begins to talk "It is so amazing, our old house is nothing compared to this!" Eren starts filling everyone's ears with knowledge about how crappy their old house was.

Mikasa silently eats, ever so often giving a polite nod to Eren making sure to make him believe she is actually listening. Her attention instead being taken over by the person in front of her who is, in her eyes, rudely staring at her as she eats. She ever so often meets his eyes in a discomfortable stare but moves on to look at her plate in front of her.

Levi finds the two new additions to the house interesting. They seemingly being polar opposites, show to have a bond with each other that exceeds everyone elses in the house. Mikasa, the oriental girl, has especially caught his attention. He has never met anyone quite like her. Earlier, Petra had mistakenly compared her to Annie but, he had quickly corrected her. After all, he does not see any trace of resemblance between Mikasa and that generic brand of a woman.

Also, it's not that he can't take his eyes off of the girl, it's just that he finds pleasure in making her feel abnormal during the brief contact of their eyes. She probably thinks he's a jackass seeing as how whenever she looks away, his smirk grows wider and wider. That assumption isn't quite far off considering he is completely enjoying making her feel discomfortable.

Mikasa turns her eyes back to the boy in front of her, refusing this time to let go of his eyes. Mikasa raises her eyebrows and lowers them in a challenging manner. They continue intensely staring at each other for what seems like 3 hours but, was probably just a couple of minutes. Hanji is the first to notice the tension between the two and wards off a completely different aura. The two pairs of indifferent eyes simultaneously leave each other to meet a pair of excited brown eyes accompanied by a wriggling eyebrow. Mikasa and Levi both glance at each other then back to their food, pushing the implication Hanji created aside for the night.

After dinner, everyone retires back to their rooms and _tries_ to go to sleep but, Farlan and Levi's new addition to their room is making it quite an insufferable task. Eren smiles, sitting backwards on a chair staring at Levi.

"What do you want brat? I'm about to go to sleep" Levi asks, taking off his shirt getting ready for bed. "I hope we can become good friends, you seem really nice." Eren states oh-so openly. Levi grins a little, "I do, do I?" Eren nods. Farlan takes this moment to step into the conversation "So does a mountain lion but, you won't be thinking that when they're mauling you. Word of advice kid, read the book before you write the report". Levi throws his discarded shirt at Farlan before jumping into bed. "Although it was unnecessary to compare me to a mountain lion, you should keep his tip. The payment will be worth it." Eren nods, unsure of exactly what they meant, but understanding the severity of their words. He turns off the light and wraps himself in his covers, drifting off into a deep slumber within the coziness of his mattress.

Isabel looks between Mikasa and Annie, "Your personalities are really darkening the atmosphere of this room" she sighs. Mikasa moves around, getting comfortable in her bed, her silk pajamas not doing a good job of balancing out the coolness and warmth between her body and the room. She stares blankly at the ceiling above as she hears another overly exaggerated sigh coming from her new roommate.

Mikasa's eyes flick over to the window her bed is beside meeting a dark night sky with an illuminated steel moon reminding her of another housemate. She visually scowls, the aura of the room transforming into a black abyss causing the 2 other girls to simultaneously look over at her. She mumbles something inaudible before turning the lights off and flipping over on her mattress.

Isabel looks over at Annie who shrugs off the weird change in the girl's behavior. She repeats the actions previously made in order to find comfort and closes her eyes preparing her body for sleep. Isabel, on the other hand sighs again, shaking her head at her two roommates before jumping into her cot. She flicks off the lamp beside her and nestles up in to her blankets whispering "goodnight" to herself rather than her fellow foster children. Mikasa mouths "goodnight" back to her unknowing companion before being taken away by sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa suppresses an upcoming yawn, blinking her lazy eyes. She tries to prevent herself from falling asleep as the early evening glow fills her room. Laying on her bed, she listens to Isabel's rambling on about how Sergeant Shadis made her run all of gym class because she "accidently" hit someone in the face with a volleyball.

Eren and Mikasa are starting school tomorrow and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Feeling herself getting anxious, Mikasa absentmindedly zones Isabel out. Her focus transfering to a more irritating topic. She scowls at the ceiling, the unwanted image of _him_ invading her mind once again.

Mikasa's patience had been running thin. It's been not a week and everytime she sees, hears or thinks about the presence of the man she writhes in anger. It started with her awareness over Eren's sudden attachment to Levi. She was already disapproving of the shorty considering his rudeness at the dinner table that occured a week before. And now Eren, who is still completely oblivious of the tension growing between the two, decided to start kissing Levi's ass.

It's not as though she didn't have an appropiate reason to despise the boy. I mean after all it felt as though every chance he had in pushing her buttons, he went for. On various occasions, it took every fiber in her being not to pounce on him right then and there. She overlooked the "staring contest" at first but now it became tougher to not acknowledge his presence when each time they crossed paths he always took his insufferableness up several notches more.

Just the other day he actually dared to touch _her_ scarf. No one. Not even Wall Maria itself would come in between her and her scarf so what made this irksome man think he could?

Mikasa swiftly spins around in her bed at the horrifying memory and starts beating her pillow into a pulp all the while maintaining her stoic expression. Once she's done she looks over to her roommate who is looking at her, an unsure expression on her face.

Mikasa rolls off the bed and pushes the invading thoughts away. She travels downstairs with Isabel to where some of the kids were in the "Hang Out". The Hang Out being the place where everyone goes after school to relax and have fun. That is, until they have to retire to their rooms to do their school work. At first she had been skeptical about opening the creepy, chipped door which lead down to the basement, but she quickly got over it.

She makes her way downstairs to be accompanied by a small but rather chaotic room. It nurtures hunter green along the walls with blue and white checkered flooring. In the center of the room sits a tan circular couch surrounding a round, transparent glass table. In the farthest corner, is a loveseat sitting directly in front of a tv which accesorizes several gaming consoles. In the corner directly in front of Mikasa is a multi purpose gaming table that can transform into ping pong, pool, or table hockey. The rest of the room is empty space except for a modest snack table with plastic cups and paper plates stacked up.

Mikasa looks around the room and spots Eren playing a game of Mortal Kombat with Farlan. She starts to travel over until she feels a disturbing set of eyes staring at her from behind causing her to falter in her step. She slowly spins around, a vein popping out on the side of her head as she meets face to face with a short, gray eyed devil.

"Is there a problem" she asks in a low, life threatening voice that sends chills down almost everyone who was unlucky enough to witness it.

"No, I don't have a problem." he tells her in a matter-of-fact tone, a smirk cascading on his lips, "I'm a bit interested is all."

"Oh," Mikasa said crossing her arms "In what?"

Levi took this moment to take a step closer to her, watching as her dark eyes narrow into slits. "Do you really want to know?"

"Humor me" she says, the challenge acknowledged by both of them.

Levi took this moment to look around in order to make sure no one was near them before leaning in slowly and almost threateningly. Mikasa is startled by the sudden movement, encompassed by the eyes of the boy who as of late has constantly been on her mind. She flinches a little, refusing to back down although her discomfort is certainly knowledge to the both of them. He smirks, watching her force her eyes shut as his mouth moved closer to hers. He hovers above her for a few moments before sliding over to her ear. His hot breath ignites her skin before whispering in his softest voice "You". He tears away from her personal space and takes a step backwards watching her eyes slam open.

Mikasa takes a few seconds to process the events that just happened then realizes he was teasimg her. She glares at Levi with unmerciful eyes causing a throaty chuckle to errupt from him. He doesn't mask his grin before turning around and waving her goodbye accompanied by a small "ciao".

She stomps over to the corner farthest away from him towards Eren feeling the need to replace the embarrasing memory with a good one.

* * *

The image of Mikasa mother invades her mind as she sleeps, lifeless eyes and cold touch, brushing her own hair in the mirror. _She repeated those same words she last said to Mikasa, RUN. Mikasa watches as her mother's brush morphs into the knife used to end her father's life. Her mother continues to brush her hair, red liquid falling down from her head mixing into a crimson heap on the wooden floor. She scalps herself, gripping the knife tightly and turning around to face Mikasa._

RUN.

Mikasa couldn't move.

RUN, HURRY, LEAVE.

Her mother's desperation echoes through the room, her body shakes.

RUN, PLEASE GO.

The women's demeanor changes. Her eyes turning wild as she screams at Mikasa. Mikasa can't help but watch as her mother's body suddenly goes limp.

Tears roll down Mikasa's face leaving warm trails behind. She feels another body encompasses her from behind. It wasn't Eren but, Mikasa didn't care. She let herself be embraced by the strong arms that held onto her. She allowed herself this moment of weakness, her eyes traveling from his arms to the strong jaw resting on her shoulder up to the his eyes, down to his lips. He muttered something incomprehensible to her, turning her around to face him completely. He tried again, his voice coming out slightly louder. She stares at him, confused, "Levi..." she whispers. He pushes her body away slightly and looks into her eyes, "brat".

Mikasa's eyes fly open, her breath coming out in short gasps. She has always occasionally sported nightmares but, none as surreal as tonight's. She takes notice of the lightness in the sky, estimating the morning to be only a couple hours away.

The cool air washes over her body while she sloppily swings off her bed. She tip toes across the room trying her hardest not to startle her sleeping companions. The door shifts open slowly, as two pale feet make their way to the restroom down the hall.

Mikasa throws a hand full of cold water onto her face, washing away the memories of her nightmare. She stares at herself in the mirror, traces of insomnia apparent on her face. The need for sleep visibily taking a toll on her.

Mikasa yawns, trying to lift her hand to turn off the faucet. 'Huh?', her eyes widen. She couldn't move. Her mind instinctively wanders back to the nightmare she hosted a few moments before. She struggles, forcing her body to show the least bit of mobility. Mikasa bites down on her jaw out of frustration, she feels her eyelids getting heavy. She tries to fight off the sleep though it shows to be futile. Her eyes roll back into her head and she falls to the ground.

"Ackerman". A deep voice echoes through her foggy mind.

"Brat, wake up". It sounds slightly desperate.

"Oi." She knows the voice from somewhere...

"Get up." Her head hurts, she'll just rest for a little while.

"Mikasa, please..."

Her eyes snap open.

"Finally. Are you okay?" Levi asks her, an irritated expression on his face.

She nods and looks around at her surroundings. She must've fallen asleep in the bathroom. "What time..." Mikasa pauses, startled at the wetness on her face. She turns away from him sheepishly wiping her eyes.

"Why the hell were you taking a nap on the restroom floor?" Levi stands up from his squating position and holds out his hand for her. She doesn't take it, _stubborn brat..._ he narrows his eyes at her.

"What time is it?" she asks, rubbing the back of her head.

"Six, everyone will be up soon. Are you sure your alright?." He asks stepping a bit closer. "I'm fine". "Good," He opens the door before turning back to her. "You should take a shower, you look like shit." She glares as he closes the door behind him.

By the time Mikasa takes a shower, everyone is awake and getting dressed. Mikasa walks into her room to see her new uniform spread neatly across her bed. It consists of a crimson skirt, a white button up and a black school sweater. She slips into her clothes, neatly wrapping her scarf around her neck and makes her way downstairs beside Isabel who added knee high socks to her uniform and decided against wearing her coat.

They arrive in the kitchen to be greeted by everyone excluding Erwin and Mike who left early. Eren decided to wear his short sleeve button up with black pants, the same outfit as Levi, Mikasa notices. Mikasa grabs an apple off the counter for breakfast and walks over to Eren who is conversing with Farlan on school politics.

"So, Farlan says that the school is looking for a new student council vice." Eren catches her up on the conversation. "Yeah, people are running campaigns but, it is pointless." Farlan tells her. "How come?" Mikasa inquires, taking a bit of her apple. "Hanji and Petra appointed Levi to the ballot, so he is bound to win."

Mikasa looks confused, why would Levi automatically win? Farlan notices her cluelessness and smirks "It's always a popularity contest. Despite Levi's personality, he has a huge fan base." "Oh?" Mikasa raises one eyebrow.

"Oi Farlan, stop gossiping already." Levi walks over, grabbing Farlan by his hoodie and pulling him away from the conversation.

Mikasa turns to Eren, "Are you nervous?" she asks noticing his odd demeanor. "Yeah. I got into the intensive classes so I won't be with you for most of the day." he tells her. Mikasa frowns. She was scared of that. "We'll still see each other during lunch and free period" he reassures her. "Yeah..." she slides her hand into his "we'll be okay".

Levi looks at their interwined hands from across the room as Hanji enters announcing that the bus is outside. He walks outside with everyone, ignoring Isabel's complaining about being a part from everyone during lunch. Levi doesn't understand why Mikasa is so attached to Eren. From what he has seen, there wasn't anything particularly spectacular about the kid. It was frustrating for some reason seeing her with him. It just felt wasteful.

Hanji pushes through the line as they enter the bus in order to seat with Levi. She looks at him with a ridiculously goofy smile. He looks at her blankly, "What?". She giggles strangely for a long period of time, it sounds somewhere in between discovering a cure for the common cold and finally relieving a huge piece of shit that has been stuck in there for hours.

She twitches her head several times. "Seriously Hanji, you're kind of creeping me out." She sighs, "Mikasa" she whispers in his ear. "What about her?" he asks. "I know you!" He knitts his eyebrows "I don't understand". She nudges him with her shoulder all the while keeping her grin.

"I know about you and her".

"What about us?"

"I see what you be doing"

"..."

"The doodly doo. The dobbly dob. The danderly dan. I've seen it all."

"Are you on drugs?"

"Nope! Not this time."

He sighs, he has no idea what she was implying but he wasn't in the mood for her assumptions.

"She's been doing it too."

This caught his attention. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry. She's in denial now but, she'll come to realization soon."

Levi ponders this for a while. Was Hanji saying that Mikasa has feelings for him. He smirks at the idea.

Hanji notices this and squeals, "Oh my Maria, you're so into her."

"Shutup" Levi slides on his earphones.


	4. Chapter 4

The bus stops at a mediocre looking school in the middle of no where. From the looks of it, the relatively large building owned 3 floors excluding the basement. _A typical school layout around these parts_ , Mikasa takes note. But, while the school itself looked okay, the lawn seemed below average. The grass was faded and inconsistent with tiny flowers that sprouted randomly throughout it.

Looking around, Mikasa notices a flagpole in the center of the courtyard containing the school flag and one for each of the walls: Maria, Rose and Sina. Underneath the flagpole was a nice little brick area where several kids sat along talking amongst themselves. Although the school itself was plain and regular, the floral arrangement on the exterior seemed to give it color.

Eren hears the doors of the bus swing open and tries his best to swallow the bile that threatened to spill out. _Everything will be okay_ he assured himself. He knew that if Mikasa were to notice his uneasiness, she would be worried about him for the rest of the day.

He puts on a brave face as he turns towards his sister. "You okay?" he asks her, noticing her grip on his hand has tightened more with every second that has gone by. He pries her fingers open and places his now liberated hand on her back, rubbing circles onto it.

"Mikasa I know you're worried about me but, I'll be fine. I'm going to be with Isabel." he reassures her. Eren always knew that the source of Mikasa's nervousness about anything in particular always somehow connected with himself. She never thought about herself in these situations, and that frustrated him to a certain extent.

"Ya, I know. I just wish I were with you" she tells him, nurturing a distressed look.

Eren smiles, "I'll still see you-"

"Come on brat or we'll be late to first period" Levi interrupts them along with the rolling of his eyes. Mikasa glares at him, "hold your horses shorty".

Levi narrows his eyes at her before grabbing her arm and dragging her to class. Eren waves goodbye to their retreating forms then starts on his way to his own class.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem" Mikasa asks Levi, finally breaking free of his grip as they reach their destination.

"You were taking too long with the brat so, I took it upon myself to save us from the scolding we would get if we were late", Levi tells her before finishing with a "you're welcome".

"I didn't need your help, I could have found it on my own", she yells at him, obviously annoyed at the fact that she didn't have enough time with her brother before they went their separate ways.

"Fuck off brat, next time you can do that. In the mean time, shut the hell up." Levi warns her then drops into his seat.

Mikasa, who is beyond frustrated at this point, releases her anger by sending a heavy kick to his desk. The noise echoes from the impact and causes the various people in the room to stare at the girl. He glares at her and she glares back at him as she walks over to her seat.

Levi sighs as the woman's temper tantrum finally subsides. He always found the moments where she loses her facade to be fun to watch. He smirks at the girl as she lifts her middle finger towards him in attempt to have 'the last say' in the argument before it ends.

The teacher, Mr. Pixis, enters the classroom with an opaque cup in hand. Levi could smell the stench of alcohol from all the way in his seat at the back. "Morning class" Mr. Pixis says with a huge smile. His eyes immediately gravitate towards Mikasa. "What a beautiful young lady" he says walking over to her seat,"you must be the new student. Would you mind introducing yourself?".

Mikasa stands up and turns around to face the class "I'm Mikasa Ackerman" she tells everyone before sitting back down. Mr. Pixis eyes her for a moment before smiling again, "Wonderful."

* * *

"Oi, stop being such a brat" Levi reasons with her as he follows her down the hall. Class had just ended and before he could make it over to her desk, she rushed out of the room.

"Leave me alone." Mikasa says finally acknowledging his presence but, not slowing her pace.

"No, stop walking"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're going towards the men's locker room"

Mikasa stops in her tracks, she knew she smelt something musky but, she had just thought it was the old lockers. Turning around, she glares at him before attempting to walk away from him again. He sighs and steps in front of her before she could move "Seriously, what is your problem? And don't say it was this morning because I know that is a fucking lie." Levi says, the usual expression on his face.

"You're my problem! People like you who think that they can do whatever they feel like. News flash Levi, you can't. Stop acting like you own everything."

"I don't act like that." he says sternly.

"Yes you do and while you're at it stop looking down on Eren and bossing him around!" she yells, giving him a sloppy push towards the end of her sentence.

He grabs her wrists as she pushes him, "You need to calm down before I get angry for real."

Mikasa tries to take her hands out of his grip. "Why do you think you're so much better than us? Let go of me!"

"First of all, I never said I was better than anyone" Levi sighs and lets go, "where the hell did this come from all of a sudden?". Mikasa rubs her wrists and looks down to the ground as he waits for her answer.

She doesn't give him one. She can't give him one because she doesn't now why she got so angry at him in the first place. She takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes. She seriously needed to calm down, she doesn't understand what was going on with her. Levi, after all, hasn't honestly done anything to really piss her off at the moment.

It's just that he's been making so many emotions come out of her lately, mostly negative but, emotions nonetheless. It scares her to think that a man she met a week ago can do something to her that one she's known and loved (as a brother) for many years has never done.

She steps closer to him and rests her hands on his chest. "I don't know" she sighs as her head falls onto his shoulder.

Levi raises both of his hands up defensively at the motion. He tries to relax after a while, lowering his arms and resting one of them on the small of her back. She wraps her arms around his neck, breathing softly.

"I don't understand what just happened" he admits to her. She giggles. _Strange,_ he thinks, pulling her into a closer embracement.

* * *

Over on the other side of the school, Eren was facing his own problems. What started as trying to make a good first impression turned into a devil's paradise. He began his day seemingly relaxed, ready to make new friends and start anew. Unfortunately, whilst his humming and joyful march towards class. He remained unnoticed of the hell that was breaking loose roughly 10 meters in front of him.

Over there, a certain soon-to-be-well-acquainted-horseface by the name of Jean was trying to appeal to a nice-but-way-out-of-his-league-maiden named Krista. 2 feet away from them was the couple-we-all-know-and-love, Sasha and Connie. Now, everything would be fine of course if not for this certain factor: Sasha. Missed. Breakfast.

Take into consideration that an average person who misses breakfast may be slightly off for the day. Sasha on the other hand loses any human intelligence and morphs into some type of wild beast searching for any essence of food.

Just at that moment Jean did the one thing he shouldn't of done which was spray his bacon scent cologne onto himself. This seduces Sasha's primal thinking and she abruptly changes course causing Connie's pants to fall down (and we all know Connie doesn't wear any underwear).

She then tackles Jean and starts to bite his neck. This causes Jean to pee his pants, creating a huge puddle of urine on the floor. At the sudden turn of events, Krista screams which makes Ymir come running to her rescue but, on her way she becomes blinded by Connie's manhood. She stumbles back at the unforgiving image and falls backwards unto the ground just narrowly missing the puddle.

Just as all of this comes down, Eren trips over Ymir forcing him to try and regain his composure. As he flails his arms, to his bitter misfortune, one of his arms hits Connies gentiles which makes Eren jump back, accidentally elbowing Krista in the chin.

Well, we all know Ymir. The dear that she is, won't take that sitting down so she knees Eren in his crotch which ultimately makes him tumble down in pain.

At that same moment, Principal Reeves just so happened to come waltzing down wearing his one-of-a-kind-alligator-skin-tuxedo imported from Rio. Unaware of the situation at hand, he trips over Erens body and lands directly into the puddle of urine.

Thus, everyone received 3 weeks detention as well as cleanup duty for the rest of the year.

* * *

On the way home from school Mikasa sits down next to Eren on the bus. She smiles softly at him, "so how was your first day of school?". He turns to face her, with a pale face, "I...I don't really want to talk about it".

 **WARNING:**

 **IF YOU ARE GOING TO READ THIS STORY PLEASE READ THIS**

 **I originally placed this story under the T-rated section but, after some thinking I'm going to change it into an M-rated story. Which means it'll have some sexual content so I advise that if you aren't okay with that then you should stop reading it before it gets to that point. I just thought I'd warn you before you come across something you don't want to read.**


End file.
